


昼夜

by Yondaiz66



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yondaiz66/pseuds/Yondaiz66
Summary: “对了，酬金的话我们也准备了，请务必收下。”“我这里的报酬不是酬金。”我笑笑，“你这种人，给不起。”波风水门先生，也不过是想知道他的那些事罢了，只是他问不出口。





	昼夜

昼  
“任务进行到这种地步，是不是也该放弃了？”  
那时下着雨，是我从阴冷中醒来听到的第一句话。  
虽然是白天，却暗得如同夜幕将要降临。

有人站在屋檐下这么说着，却遭到了另一个人的反驳。

“再等等吧……应该有始有终。”

他们的声音在雨幕的背景下显得低沉而有规律，让我又泛起了困意。

我费劲地睁开眼，偏头看到床边的那杯水。

“醒了？”

那个声音由远及近，然后一个高大的影子站到了我的床前，挡住了已经少得可怜的光线。

“嗯……”

我出了声，发现声音非常沙哑。

“喝点水吧。”

将水杯递过来的那只手掌很大，骨节分明，很修长。

我坐起来，接过水杯，手臂被冰凉的空气刺激得冒起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。手指碰到了那只手，很暖和。

抿了一口水，我抬头看向那个人，可惜有些背光。

“谢谢。”我声音沙哑地说着。

那人没有回答，他转身离开了屋子，消失在了雨中。

想想也是，那时的我毕竟是个人质。只是那只手传来的温度，我清晰地却记住了。

“水门，不用对她那么客气。绝刀门的人野蛮得很，整文明的没用。”另一个声音在屋檐下响起，带着几分嘲弄的意味，让我心情不爽。

“忍者不也一样？”我冲他说。

“哟，快省省你这个破锣嗓子吧。”那人却哈哈笑。

我几乎想下床和他打一架，却发现两只脚被拴在了床上。

“卑鄙。”我冷眼看他。

他却笑得更欢了。

“木叶的忍者，真是最差劲的 。”我试着说些狠话。

那人走近，一边笑着，他走到我的床边坐下。

我紧紧地盯着他的脸，那双眼是血红色的，上面有着黑色的勾玉。

“做人质就要有做人质的自觉。”他说。

然后随着他话音落下，我也能看清他的脸。居然是大哥！

大哥一把抱住我，在我的耳边啃咬着。

我呆住了，做不出任何反抗。

他对着我的耳朵吹气，舔弄，让我浑身都冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

这简直像是在做噩梦。

噩梦里，就是这样的。他从耳朵亲到脖子，到锁骨，然后扯开我的衣服。

我感觉很冷，浑身发抖。

不知哪里有点疼，越来越多的地方疼，我却似乎只能目视前方了，感官也都在离我远去。

“空知！停下！”

一个声音遥远地传来。声音很好听，好像一捧温泉。

“有什么的啊……我不过是整整这小丫头，她太嚣张了！”那个讨厌的声音又在说着讨厌的话。

“是什么术？”

“…幻术而已，奈落见之术。”

然后就是混乱的脚步声。趴在身上的人不在了，似乎从没存在过。疼痛也消失了，像是幻觉一样。

我努力睁开眼，又是那个背光的高大的身影。

“你知道这个小丫头最害怕什么吗？我都吓了  
一跳呢。”那声音吃吃地笑着，让我感觉十分下流。

“闭嘴。”我努力发出声音，“你们这些卑鄙的家伙。”

“我还以为你纯洁到哪去呢，绝刀门的二小姐。哈哈哈哈！托你的福，差点……”

“别说了，空知。现在不是说这些的时候。”那个高大的人影打断了他的话，不知道他是否接收到了我感激的目光，他蹲了下来，“冒犯了，玲姑娘。”

我看清了他的脸，然后陷入了无意识的黑暗。

夜

那是似乎永远不能醒来的夜晚。夜晚里漂浮着剧烈又绵长的疼痛，密密麻麻的恐惧，还有无尽的寒冷。  
“小玲，别害怕，很快就不疼了。”  
…骗人。都是骗人的。  
睁开眼的时候，浑身发冷，天还是黑的。我适应了一下黑暗，摸索着爬下了床，直到走到门口才发现脚上的限制已经没有了。  
推开门，能闻到一股雨后的清新味道。  
我在院子里转了转，看到除了我那间小屋，还有两间能住人的。恐怕就是那两个忍者休息的地方吧。  
不过既然把我的限制解开了，说不定他们人已经不在了？  
我推开了一个房间的门，发出了轻微的吱嘎声。里面空空的，只有月光照进来，竟然还有几分亮堂。  
虽然好像没有人在，但我还是轻手轻脚地往前走了几步。直到看到空无一物的床铺，我才稍微松了口气。  
可我却没有那么开心。  
“你在找谁？”  
一个声音冷不丁从身后出现，我骇地大叫了一声。转身去看的时候，浑身都是冷汗。  
“别过来！”  
这人有一半在阴影里，一半在月光下。我看清了他的脸——一张非常年轻的脸，和他的声音很搭，像暖阳一样。  
“你在我的房间里，还让我不要过来吗？”那人又说。  
我一时哑口无言。  
他走进了月光里，手里拿着一把模样类似苦无的武器，正做着放回口袋里的动作。  
我不敢掉以轻心，往后退了几步。  
那人走到了桌边，点上了油灯。火光映着他的脸，他的表情显得柔和了许多。  
“…怎么给我解绑了？不怕我跑了？”我问出了我的疑惑。  
他没有立刻回答，也没有什么情绪上的反应。  
我等了一会儿，以为他不会回答了。  
“你没有和忍者接触过吗？”他突然开口。  
他这话没头没尾的，让人听不懂。  
“你说什么接触？”  
“呵，”他笑了一声，“有没有和忍者打过交道？”倒是打过交道，但可不是现在这种境遇下。  
“呵。我接触过的忍者多了，可像你们这么没礼貌的可是第一次遇到。二话不说就给人绑起来了。”  
“那可真是失礼了。况且我们木叶的忍者，当然和那些不入流的忍者不同。”  
“是吗？你怎么知道是不入流的忍者？”我也学他的样子笑了笑，“同样是五大国的忍者，人家可不比你们差。”  
他又笑了，笑得温和，然后坐了下来。  
“玲姑娘不愧是绝刀门的公主，真是镇定自若。”  
夸我？  
我走到桌前，坐到他的对面。  
“已经是人质了，还有什么不敢说的？”这句话的确是我心中所想。  
“既然如此，那不妨我们说说你哥哥的事吧。黑沼一郎。”他看着我说。  
我愣了一下，随即就后悔了。他一定看出来了，刚刚一瞬间的动摇。  
“……没什么好说的。”  
他垂下眼，我的目光几乎立刻被他夺去。他的睫毛好长，垂眸时形成了一片阴影，遮住了那双天空一样的蓝色眼睛。  
“如果他死了呢？”  
他这么说着。  
我本想做出悲伤的样子，但嘴角却控制不住地上扬。  
“那一定是因为报应了。”  
他看着我，不说话。大概是被我的反应吓到了吧，只是我仍然看不出他的情绪。  
“玲姑娘，你们最近一次是什么时候、和哪个国家的忍者接触过？”他突然问了这么一个问题。  
“为什么？”  
“告诉我，就放你走。”  
我想了一会儿，摇头。  
“…你怕他？”他问我。  
他可真是个温和的忍者啊，让我几乎想对他知无不言了。  
“对。”  
他又沉默了一会儿。我虽然看不出他的情绪，却能够感受到，这次他似乎在做着什么决定。  
“他死了。”  
我看出了他的表情，是认真的。  
我坐直身子。  
“你知道我们是做什么的，对吧。”  
他点头，“当然知道，这一点我们早已经调查清楚了。所以我们现在非常需要你，请帮助我……不是作为人质。”  
“三天前，岩隐村。”我没有犹豫地说，“作为回报，就不要你的报酬了。”  
“果然是他们……谢谢你。”他若有所思，“对了，酬金的话我们也准备了，请务必收下。”  
“我这里的报酬不是酬金。”我笑笑，“你这种人，给不起。”

昼

我是绝刀门的二小姐，黑沼玲。我的哥哥曾是绝刀门的首领，但他死了。

解散了绝刀门后，我一个人来到了火之国，住在边境的小镇。摆脱了曾经的生活，我获得了真正的自由。  
看着不远处升起的炮火，我这么安慰着自己。“玲姑娘！你怎么还在这呆站着啊？”  
邻居田村冲我喊着。我转过头，看到他身上背着的大小包袱和手里牵着的儿子。  
“田村大叔，你都收拾好了？”我说完，又觉得自己真是明知故问。  
“嗨呀，再不赶紧收拾走人，小命就没啦！”他一副着急忙慌的样子，随即又有些欲言又止，“玲姑娘，你也快走吧，要是来不及收拾，跟……”  
我摆手，“再见，田村大叔。谢谢你的好意。”最后一户人家也走了。  
战争来得很突然。其实也并不突然，只是当人们意识到的时候，战火已经全面蔓延开来了。  
我走进屋子，“和你们那次的任务有关吧？这场战争。”  
屋里的人正坐在饭桌旁，喝着我炖的鸡汤。听到我的话，他放下碗擦了擦嘴，赞叹道，“玲姑娘还真是敏感啊。”  
我收了他的空碗，向厨房走去。  
“他会死，就说明事关重大。”我转头，“说起来，我还是要感谢你。”  
他的眼中有疑惑。会感谢别人杀了自己的哥哥，这件事确实难以理解。但有些人死不足惜，他也不需要知道太多。  
“玲姑娘……”他站了起来，“到底打算什么时候离开这里？”  
我打开水阀，假装没听见。  
但是他却走到厨房门口，“这样下去不知道什么时候可能就会死的。”  
“人本来就是这样啊，不知道什么时候可能就死掉了。”我转头冲他笑笑。  
“这么说倒是没错……”他说得有些无奈，让我不忍心再逗他。  
“我也没什么地方可以去。”我冲洗着碗筷，“不是吗？”  
“投奔我不就好了。”他的声音提高了些，“我在村里也有些声望。你要是愿意，我可以找地方安置你。”  
我也有些想笑了。  
“那为什么现在这种重要关头你不在村里呢？”我关上水阀，转身看他。  
“那还不是因为……”他说着说着就没底气了，伸手抓了抓脸。  
“谢谢你的好意。不过离开这里的话，我怎么继续工作呢。”我回身继续洗碗，“我要是住进村里，外地的客人可就不太方便了。这些你都知道的吧？”  
等我刷完碗，回到客厅找他的时候，屋里已经空无一人了。  
我知道他为什么总是来找我。  
“砰砰砰。”  
门外是一个白头发的大叔，头上的护额写着一个“油”字。他看到我，表情很吃惊，和别的忍者相比明显有些沉不住气。  
“黑沼？”他问。  
我将他请进门。  
“没错。您是为什么来的？”  
他在椅子上坐下，“我就不兜圈子了。我来是为了一份情报。”  
“你也是木叶的吧？”  
他点了点头。  
“木叶的忍者还真是千奇百怪。”我失笑。  
“看来我不是第一个来的？”他也放松了一些，不过好像突然看见了什么，“水门也来过？”  
我点点头。  
“你对自己徒弟可真了解。”我由衷地说。  
他愣了。  
“看来我对他还不太了解……黑沼姑娘果然名不虚传啊。”  
“那么，你想知道什么情报？”  
他听到这句话，表情严肃了起来。  
“大蛇丸，那个家伙最近有什么动向吗？”他问。  
“不是问战争的情况吗？”我很惊讶，“这倒是有点意外。”  
他叹了口气，“战争的情况有的是办法能打听到，但大蛇丸……那家伙实在是太难以捉摸了。”我点了点头，“这种民间的疑难杂症，我倒确实掌握不少一手资料，您算是找对人了。”  
一番交流后，他满意地离开了，走之前也留下了不错的报酬。  
懂规矩的话果然还是让人省心啊。  
我收拾起了床铺。  
波风水门先生，也不过是想知道他的那些事罢了，只是他问不出口。

夜

战火连天的夜晚，我的小屋里也是战火纷飞。一番折腾后，窗户都蒙上了一层雾气。我爬起来看了一眼时钟，已经后半夜两点了。  
“你体力可真好。”我感叹，看了一眼躺在旁边的人。  
“呵呵，如果你乐意，我还可以继续。”他撑着头看我，如果不是长相有些阴森，他的眼神几乎都可以说是含情脉脉了。  
但是不得不承认，被这个不得人心的家伙服侍可真是舒服。  
“算了。你也别在这缠我了，你的那个问题我真的不知道。”  
“不知道也没关系。”他又笑了起来，“你早晚会告诉我的。”  
他虽然每次都会带给我不少有趣的情报，但总是自大得有些惹人讨厌。  
“哦？那我可得晚点告诉你了。”我看着他笑，他听了我的话也哈哈大笑。  
他离去之后，屋子空了下来。  
——我被下了蛊。  
一种离开了做爱就如坠冰窟的蛊。  
下蛊的人恐怕是我的哥哥。多么恶毒的人啊，一生都没放过我，就连死了也不让我好过。  
于是我利用交换情报的机会缓解我的症状，不论是获取情报，还是贩卖情报。通过利用男人们的方式，我的信息流通很迅速，比起当年的大哥也不会逊色太多。  
但我问过所有和我做过的人——他们无一不是强大忍者，却都找不到破解我病症的方法。  
但我想我找到了。  
我躺在还有余温的床上，想起了另一个人。  
“砰砰砰。”  
有敲门声响起，我又看了眼钟。这个人真是打破了最晚敲门的记录。  
让不让人睡觉了。  
心里一边抱怨着，一边走到门口。  
“哪位？”  
门外没有声音。我趴在门上听了一会，只好打开门。  
“波风先生？”  
我惊奇得忘了把他迎进来。今天是怎么了，一想到他他就来了。  
接着，我看到了他身上的暗红色血迹。我赶紧把他拉进屋里，关上了房门，“你衣服上……”  
“是敌人的血。”他说。他的眼神比往常多了些深邃，而且始终盯着我，盯得我有点发毛。  
“…怎么了吗？”  
他没回答，又把目光转向我的床铺。  
“刚刚是谁？”他这么问道，声音里有寒气。  
我愣了半天。  
第一次，直白地讨论这个问题，和他。  
“你…你问这个干什么？”我感觉到一股热流涌到脸上，“你难道想知道？”  
他一听，也支吾了。  
然后他的目光垂下去，好像在看我的脚……脚有什么好看的？  
我顺着他的目光低下头——  
太糟糕了……  
还没来得及清理的白色液体顺着小腿流到了脚踝，还在继续慢慢地往下流。  
我从外套口袋里抽出了手帕，强作镇定地弯下腰，擦拭起来。  
余光中我看到他把头别到一边，脸色不好。  
我直起身子，把手帕放到了旁边的桌子上，也不敢看他，“那个…你这个时间来，有什么急事吗？”  
半天没有反应。我正想偷偷看他，却意外地被他搂进怀里。  
他身上好暖和啊。  
我想回抱住他，但到底也没伸出手。  
“玲姑娘，我……”他的声音闷闷的，“不知道我该怎么做才对。”  
听到他的话，我的心脏怦怦直跳。  
后背凉凉的，我过了一会才意识到那是他的眼泪。  
我没有说话。  
波风先生，你是为谁而哭呢？……我想这么问，但是没有问出口。

昼

我不想继续了，理由也很充分。  
但战争期间，来我这里缠我的人也很多。我赶走了大部分，但却有确实需要留下来的人。  
“我还蛮期待你来的呢。”看着门口的男人，我笑了起来。这个笑是发自内心的，我的身体需要他。  
他笑着进来，没有带上门。  
我本想绕到他身后把门关上，却被他拉住了。他把我圈进怀里，“现在这么暖和，不用。”  
“不能这样。”我红着脸要关门，却被钳得死死的。  
“啊！”一阵天旋地转，我被抱着落到了床上。他压在我身上，把脸埋在我头发里。他一条腿放在我腿间，害得我没法合上。  
“门还没关呢！”我用腿蹬他，却使不上劲。  
他不理我，而把嘴巴凑到我耳朵上呼气，激得我心跳骤然加速。  
我伸手推他胸膛，竟纹丝不动，反而被他把手压到了头顶。他去解我的上衣，我打算趁机收回手，却发现依然完全动弹不得。  
“你松手！”  
“就是要这样才有意思哦。”他在我耳边说着，然后突然将舌头伸进我的耳廓。  
“啊！”  
虽然只是一触即退，但我全身的汗毛都竖起来了。  
他很快转移了阵地，轻轻啄着我的脖子，还有锁骨。  
门外的微风一阵阵吹过，吹得我浑身都软了。  
“求求你了先生，关上门吧。”  
他把头抬起来看我。近距离地和他对视，我感到有些害怕。“别怕。”  
胸口此时传来一阵凉意，他剥开了我的外衣，也发现了我没穿内衣。  
他似乎一下来了兴致，抵在我两腿间的那条腿往上顶了顶，然后一只手从我腰后穿过，将我拦腰抱了起来。  
他带着我换了个姿势，将我放在他的腿上坐着，但由于手被捆着，只能举在脑后。  
这样的姿势，他的嘴正好位于我的乳尖上。他顺势轻轻的一啄，我就能感觉到它听话地耸立了起来。  
“嗯…”  
他听到我的声音，也起了反应，我感觉小腹上被一根灼热的硬物给顶住了。  
他接着把乳尖含在了嘴里，舌头逗弄着。我控制不住地发出了呻吟声，但胸部顶端传来的刺激越来越强烈，下身都不禁跟随着他的频率收缩着。  
“真是美味。”耳边突然又传来他的声音。  
我惊讶地发现这家伙居然制造出了一个分身。  
耳朵和胸部传来的一波接一波的刺激让我接近失去理智，我听不到我自己的声音，只知道快乐距离我越来越近，就要触碰到了。  
“告诉我，我会不会成功？”  
所有的一切都在一瞬间停止了，那兴奋也骤然冷却。只有耳边的声音在响着。  
我的眼泪一下子涌了出来。  
我看向他，这个让我与高潮擦肩而过的罪魁祸首。  
“你知道自己为什么不得民心吗？”我恨恨地盯着他。  
他用一副求知的表情看着我。  
“因为你真的很自大。”我喘着粗气，流着泪，感觉自己说的毫无气势。  
他看着我的脸，然后啄去了我流到嘴边的眼泪。  
他的分身将我的上半身拉了过去，本体顺势脱下我的裤子。  
没穿内裤的我，一副对他臣服的样子。  
“呵呵，可爱的小女孩。”他抬起了我的右腿，压过我头顶，然后像观赏艺术品一样仔细端详。  
“啊…”  
他的手指覆上我的私处，我忍不住轻呼出声。黏腻的液体在他的揉弄下发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，我也因为他手掌大面积的爱抚而感到一阵舒爽。“嗯！”  
他手指移动的范围缩小，慢慢集中在了最敏感的地方。他的手指粗糙而有力，摩擦着敏感的神经，我的身体不由自主地抽动了一下。  
他轻轻笑了一声，“我来帮你缓解痛苦吧。”  
他说着解开了裤子，露出了他那值得炫耀的武器。距离我不过几厘米的距离，我几乎能感到那喷薄的热度。  
“……唔！”  
身体被填满的充实感让我情不自禁地发出一声呜咽。  
我半睁着眼，看着门外。身体在对方时疾时缓的撞击下发出阵阵清脆的水声。  
“真是…重口味啊……嗯……大蛇丸先生。”他放慢了动作，上身向我靠近了些，露出一个有些得意的笑，“你说得没错。不过不光是这样而已哦。”  
我无力去思考他的话，身体已经渐入佳境。

夜

我蜷缩在被子里，手脚冰凉，怎么都捂不热。明明是温暖的初夏，房间里却如同寒冬。

距离他上次出现，已经两个月了。  
一个月前我拒绝了所有想要上门的忍者，不再提供任何情报，不再接受任何报酬。可他也没有再来，毕竟我对他来说太肮脏了。  
好冷啊。  
像这样躺着已经不知道多久了。算了，能活多久算多久吧，这样的人生还不如死掉。死掉了至少他会永远记住我。  
想到他，我心里一阵发紧。但是现在的这幅身体就连难过的力气都没有了。  
很轻的敲门声响了起来。轻得让我几乎以为是幻觉。我睁开眼，慢慢从床上爬了起来。  
门上明明挂了牌子啊。  
“哪位？”我开口，声音是预料中的虚弱。  
敲门声停了下来，门外的人推门而入。我提了提被子，试图挡住门外的冷气。  
是他啊。看来我不会太快死掉了？我控制不住地笑了出来，“波风先生，好久不见。”  
身体意外的轻盈，明明前一刻连动动手指的力气都没有了。  
“怎么回事？”我从他的声音里听出了焦急。  
是担心吗？我有点开心。  
他关上门，走到我床边。身上还带着凉气和血腥味。真是奇怪啊——这样的他，却会让我感觉到阳光一样的温暖。  
我躺回被窝，他帮我盖好了被子。  
我这才认真看他的表情。  
“怎么总是这样一副表情？”我笑着问他，“我见到你可没有这么不高兴。”  
他又转身去忙活了，虽然看不见他在做什么，但能想象到他那张英俊的脸结满寒霜的样子。  
没多久他就过来了，表情和我想的几乎一模一样。我没忍住笑出了声。  
“都这样了还能笑得出来？”他没坚持几秒就破功了，很无奈地看着我，拿着一杯温水，蹲坐在我的床边。  
他看着我把水喝了。  
“我带你去医院。”他说着，就要隔着被子抱我。  
“我没事，就是太久没吃东西了。”我看着他近在咫尺的脸，心脏久违地剧烈跳动着。  
“不行。”他难得的一脸坚决。  
感觉到后背上他不知如何安放的手，我笑起来。看着他的耳朵变红了。  
木叶医院即便是在夜里也有源源不断的伤员被送进来。没有人格外注意波风先生怀里的我，这叫我松了一口气。  
只是床位远远不够，室内已经完全没有位置了。  
“室外的话就算了吧。”  
“现在不要管那些了，赶紧输液重要。”他似乎觉得我在挑剔，并没有在意我的话。  
“冷。”我说。  
他这才犹豫了起来。  
“带上输液的吊瓶回家吧。”我看向他。  
“不能去你家。”他却摇摇头。虽然没有什么表情，但我却知道他生气了。  
为什么突然？……我刚想开口，又突然回想起两月前的场景。  
最后居然去到了波风先生家里。  
他在厨房忙活了一阵，端来了一碗粥。  
“我要去做任务了，把粥喝了睡一觉吧。”他又帮我掖了掖被子，转身要走。  
“呐，”我拉住了他的衣角。  
问出了早就想问的那句话。  
“是不是…觉得我太脏了？”  
他没有什么太大的反应，只是转身冲我微笑了一下。  
“好啦。别多想，快休息吧。”  
“那么为什么？”我问。我拉着他的衣服，看着他的眼睛，摊牌的时刻好像并没有想象中那么害怕，“为什么没再来找我？”  
片刻的沉默后。  
“大蛇丸。”他背着我说，“不是有他照顾你吗。”  
我的脑海里立刻闪过了那次青天白日下开着门做的画面，不可遏制地感到了一阵窒息。  
“你……好好休息。”他留下这么一句话。

昼

早饭是波风先生准备的，面包煎蛋和牛奶。  
“波风先生，我最近和邻居们聊天。你知道他们说什么吗？”我放下牛奶，笑眯眯地看他。  
他一愣，见我笑他也笑了，“说了什么？”  
“他们说你…金屋藏娇。”我故意放低了声音。他却没有笑起来。  
“好啦。”我收走他的盘子进了厨房，没再继续这个话题。  
木叶的风真的很舒服。也许是因为有波风先生在，我才能够感受到这样的温暖。  
但打扰了这么多天，应该离开了。  
离开村子的路上，我和一个红发的女孩子擦肩而过。  
【仔细想想，玖辛奈已经失踪一年多了。真是可惜啊，那么热情漂亮的姑娘。】  
【就是啊，如果不是为了水门，也不会出那种事……】  
【真是太可惜了。】  
漩涡玖辛奈啊。真是个幸福的家伙。  
我回头，看到她欢欣雀跃的步伐，羡慕得有些嫉妒。从见到他的那天晚上，就开始了嫉妒。  
……  
边境的小屋子里。  
打开门的一瞬间，我就感觉到了不妙。  
几个带着岩隐村护额的家伙占领了我的小屋，有的坐在桌子上，有的踩在椅子上。怎么看都是来者不善。  
“就是她。”一个面目狰狞，伤痕累累，似乎在战争中饱受折磨的家伙说道。  
仔细盯着他看了一会儿，我想起来了，我确实见过这家伙，卖过情报给他。只不过转头就告诉了波风先生。  
“胆子倒是不小，出卖了我们的情报居然还敢回来？”  
总共五个人，都是上忍级别。  
“所谓的情报贩子，不就是这样吗？”我看着他们。这一天的到来，并不出乎我的意料，只是现在的我没有任何应对策略。  
“少跟她废话，别看她一副自命清高的样子，骨子里就是一条下贱的母狗。”刀疤脸狞笑着说道，他从刃具袋里拿出一条尼龙绳，慢慢靠近，“臭婊子，等你生不如死的时候，可别哭着求我。”那五个人都像我靠近过来。  
一股浓郁的血腥味扑面而来，这味道简直让我作呕。  
我没有躲，任由他们把我压到地上，扒光了衣服，用绳子捆起来。  
他们七手八脚的，勒得我好疼。我的手被紧紧地绑在身后，半分都动弹不得。  
“这老娘们…细皮嫩肉的，操起来是不是很爽？”有一个家伙问那个刀疤脸。  
“你一会试试不就知道了？我可没骗你。这婊子是天生的下贱。”  
我被架起来，放到了桌子上。  
看着这群野兽一样的忍者们在我的身体里进进出出，我只感觉钻心的疼。不知过了多久，他们把我抬高，然后屁股也传来了撕裂般的痛苦。  
“啊——”  
好疼啊。  
我的眼泪汹涌而出。这时眼前的光线被挡住了，一股腥臭味传来。  
嘴巴被强硬地撬开，腥臭味的源头进入了我的嘴里。不知是谁的阴茎插进嘴里，深入喉咙，我干呕不止。  
要喘不上气了……  
我的眼泪发不出声音。我听到喉咙传来“咕吱”的声音，那是呕吐时会分泌的粘液，在抽插中格外的清脆。  
意识突然变得一片漆黑。  
在窒息的痛苦中，我居然达到了高潮。我的身体抽搐着，痉挛着……好痛苦，好痛苦。  
那人将阴茎从我嘴里抽出来时，我疯狂地喘息起来，却被射了一脸精液。  
“真是个烂货，这都能高潮。”那个刀疤脸啐了一口痰吐在我身上，声音中透露着愤怒，“还真是便宜你了！”  
“都爽过一轮了，上家伙吧。”插进我嘴里的那个家伙说。  
我已经几乎失去意识了，听到他这句话又恢复了几分清醒。  
真正令我清醒过来的，是乳头传来的尖锐的刺痛。  
“啊！”  
看着他们手里的一排长针，我突然感到了强烈的恐慌。我看向胸部的位置，一根长针穿过了乳头，横插在上面。  
“求求你们，不要……”我惊恐地喊着。他们却好像更兴奋了，大喊大笑着，又拿起了第二根…  
一共十根长针，有八根被他们插在了我的乳头上。  
血珠正一滴一滴地顺着胸部淌下来。  
“剩下两根插在哪呢？”那个家伙大笑着问道。他们七嘴八舌的，在我惊恐的目光下，聚集在我的下身处。  
我疯狂地用腿抗拒着，却被两个人抬起来压在身上。  
“不要！——”  
他们疯狂地毫不犹豫地下手了。一阵直冲头顶的剧痛让我不顾一切地喊了出来。  
眼泪浸湿了我两鬓的头发。  
阴蒂传来的剧烈的刺痛让我不停地抽搐着。地狱和天堂，似乎也只有一线之隔。  
“啊……”这一次的高潮持续了好久好久。好像永远也停不下来了，好像能看到一片洁白的天堂。  
“你们看，真是母狗的表情啊。”刀疤脸说着，抬起腿，一脚踢在我的下体。  
真痛啊……

夜

痛！  
醒过来的时候，全身冒着冷汗。虽然最终放过了我，可梦里他们却阴魂不散。  
等到呼吸通畅了，我从床上坐了起来。  
身上的伤口无时无刻不在痛着，这痛苦甚至盖过了那驱之不散的冷意。  
“咚！”  
门被突然撞开。  
月光下，满身煞气的波风先生站在门口。  
……每次来都是这样吗？  
我的生气随即化为了惊讶——他就这么大步走了过来，走到我面前，两手扶住我的肩膀。  
我闻到了浓浓的酒气。  
“玲姑娘……你没事吧？”他问，声音里情绪起伏很大。  
“你怎么来了？”我问。他不应该出现在这，还醉成这样。  
我看不清他的表情，但我从他的语气中感觉到他的状态很差。如果他现在没有开开心心地和漩涡玖辛奈在一起，那我受到的痛苦还有什么意义？  
“我回到家，没有看到你。”他说，然后又急忙补充，“你没有受伤吧？有没有人来过？”  
我愣了，“没有看到我，那你没看到谁回去了吗？”  
他避开了这个问题。  
“你还没有回答，有没有受伤？”他也追问着我，语气充满了担忧，好像知道了什么的样子。  
“没关系，已经没有大碍了。你是怎么知道……”  
我说不出话了——他爬上床，动作缓慢而强硬地解开我的衣扣。我一时不知道该作何反应，只能像个木偶一样任凭他摆布。  
好突然……  
随着扣子全部解开，我看到伤口暴露在了空气中，在衣服的摩擦下又开始刺痛。  
他的脸在阴影里，我看不清。  
“可恶…”这声音听起来生气又难过，“……怎么会是真的。”  
“波风先生？”我轻声叫他。  
他撇过脸，也不看我的伤口了。但是眼里亮晶晶的，倒映着寂寥的月光。  
然后他扶着我的肩膀将我放躺，伴随着这个动作，一滴晶莹的液体落到了我的鬓边，有点温热。  
“波风先生？”我再次叫他。我感觉现在这样不太对劲——波风先生是怎么了？是不打算再见我了吗？  
我脑子混沌沌的。  
突然，一阵夹杂着酒气的温热鼻息呼到脸上。他的脸就在我面前几厘米的地方，注视着我，眼里有怜惜。他可真好看啊，白净的脸蛋，温柔的眼睛……就连喝醉了脸颊上也带着叫人移不开视线的红晕。  
像这样近距离观察的机会不会再有了，我能预感到。  
“对不起，我来晚了…”他说着，慢慢俯下身。  
……好软。  
这是我脑子一蒙，仅剩的想法。  
接吻…好温暖。  
好温暖，寒冷和痛苦突然间飘远了。  
分开的时候，我大气都不敢喘，生怕打破这短暂的温暖。  
我们谁也没有说话。他看着我，又在我额头上落下一吻。  
“对不起。”  
为什么又说一遍？  
他从床上下去了。我连忙坐起身，“你要去哪？”  
他在夜里看着我，“我会让他们付出代价的。”  
我笑了起来，“他们怎么样无所谓。我只需要你好好的，只需要你陪着我。”  
“……对不起，但是我只能这么做。”  
是吗？为什么呢？  
我在疑惑中，看着他离开了。  
他可能喝了太多酒吧。明天会不会后悔呢？他那样的男人，一定会因为自己酒后的行为感到懊悔吧。  
我摸着嘴唇，脸颊烧了起来，就像自己也喝醉了一样。

昼

我没想到那晚居然是我们的最后一面。  
“所以…你们就什么也没做？”白发大叔这么问着。  
我靠在他胳膊上，点了点头。  
自来也先生是波风先生的师父，被委托来保护我。但是波风先生本人这几年却再也没有来过，直到上个月我听到他的死讯。  
“原来还发生了这么多事。这下就说得通了…都说得通了。”自来也先生感慨地说道。  
“都是陈年往事啦。”  
最难过的时候已经撑过去了，现在讲起这些事来，也几乎可以波澜不惊了。  
“不对，你可能不明白。”自来也先生摇头，“我告诉你吧。那小子有次跟我说了一句话，当时我不知道是什么意思，我再问他也不肯说了。”  
“他说——什么金屋藏娇？他们想说的应该是鸠占鹊巢吧！那群多嘴的混蛋。”  
我失神了片刻，忍不住笑了起来，“他怎么会说这样的话呢？自来也先生，不必这样安慰我吧。”  
“他就是这么说的。因为第一次听他说骂人的话，我记得很清楚。”自来也先生十分肯定地说，“只不过那是喝了酒以后。”  
喝了酒以后？  
“说起来，我们最后一次见面时他就有些醉了。那还是我第一次见他喝酒呢。”我笑着说，“不会就是那天吧？”  
自来也摸着下巴，“那天他喝到最后趴在桌上睡着了，我把他带回了我家。不过……半夜不知道什么时候他就不见了。后来他什么时候回来的我也记不清了，应该好像是许多天以后了吧。”  
还真是那天啊。  
我没有再说话，努力地回想着那天的细节。“可是……”我坐直了身子，不解地问，“他为什么会知道我受伤了……被人报复了呢？”  
“大概是大蛇丸吧。”自来也先生沉思着说，“不然还会有谁？总不可能是他做梦梦到的。”他也不知道啊。  
“说起来，只是因为四代目火影的位置吗？他们的关系那么恶劣。”我有些唏嘘。  
“不是因为火影的位置，就是因为你。不外乎就是这些可能性。不过依我看，大蛇丸在乎的是火影，水门他在乎的是你。”  
“怎么可能呢。”我笑着摇头，“他是嫌弃我的。”  
自来也先生靠着床背看着我，眼神复杂。  
“你是这么认为的吗？”  
我被他问得有点迟疑，一时没回答。  
“你们两个人，还真是一样的自以为是。”他看着我，眼神里居然有惋惜。  
“什么啊，莫名其妙的。”  
我瞥了他一眼，却觉得莫名心慌。  
“——我想娶她，名正言顺地，可是她走了。”他一边看着我，一边不知道在叨念什么，“我还以为他说的是玖辛奈，没想到说的是你。”  
“你在说什么呢？”我赶紧打断他，心慌得不敢听下去。  
“怪不得玖辛奈回来了他却跟我喝闷酒，原来是因为你。”他看着我，好像发现了新大陆一样。  
“就算是这样，也说明不了什么啊。”我笑起来，但是很牵强，“自来也先生，别开我的玩笑了。他从接近我的那个晚上开始，不就是为了漩涡玖辛奈吗？”  
为了打听他失踪的恋人而接近我，却又因为守身如玉什么也打听不到。多惨啊，他该恨我啊。我不知道为什么生起了气，气得想笑。  
笑得想哭。  
“如果他在意我，为什么放任不管我？”我大喊着问。  
不知道为什么，眼泪像开闸放水一样止都止不住。  
“他不在意我，我最痛苦的时候他从来不在。”  
自来也先生也没话说了，他拍了拍我的肩膀，让我别哭。但我的痛苦却像滚雪球一样越来越大，最后嚎啕大哭起来。  
“如果真的爱我，为什么从来不告诉我……”  
“那我的这些痛苦到底有什么意义啊！”  
我的世界在呼喊中轰然倒塌。

夜

大蛇丸见到自来也的时候很惊讶，他所在的基地投入使用还不到一个月，没想到这么快就暴露了。  
两人一言不合就打了起来，基地被轰得乱七八糟，大蛇丸虽然非常恼火，可也有点缩手缩脚。  
打了个七七八八，两人都有些力竭了，自来也远远地喊道：  
“黑沼玲。你不陌生吧？”  
大蛇丸听了颇有兴趣地笑起来。  
“那个女孩还活着吗？”  
自来也气不打一处来，“真是没礼貌的家伙。你知道她的情况吧。”  
“嗯。不是什么很难解决的问题，居然一直没好吗？”他沉吟了片刻，突然笑了起来，“……真是有趣啊。”  
自来也皱着眉，“有什么有趣的？”  
大蛇丸走到他面前，“我笑她的这些客人。没有一个希望她病好的。这难道不有趣吗？”  
自来也沉默了。

“我倒是可以告诉你怎样才能治好她。”大蛇丸舔了舔嘴，“我可是很喜欢那孩子呢。”  
“…怎么做？”自来也将信将疑。  
“呵呵，”大蛇丸摸了摸下巴，“这不是病，称呼为心理问题比较准确。她只要和爱人一起生活，自然就不会再有问题。不过这句谁都能告诉她的话，恐怕没有一个人告诉过她。真是可怜呢。”  
自来也没有说话。他想这聪明的女孩一定早就知道了。  
“…还有一个问题。你当年是不是告诉了水门她受伤了的事？”他想起黑沼玲问过的问题。  
“那种事我不知道。”大蛇丸说。  
自来也离开基地。  
他想起那个被寒冷吞噬的女孩，在每一个寒冷的昼夜，都是孤身一人。  
走到小屋门口时，听到里面缠绵的呜咽呻吟声，自来也深呼了口气。  
他抬头看着夜空，看到满天的星屑却没有月亮。他喃喃道：“能救她的人，在这个世界上已经没有了，水门。”

——全文完


End file.
